Poems of Evil
by CruellaDeVille
Summary: Poems on all things creepy, crawly, monster-y, scary, an most importantly GREEK! Be warned these poems may cause nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

_Gaea's Ode to the 7_

She sleeps in an endless slumber,

And see's the world in useless wonder

Only escaping her sleep in dreams

She's seen the world in bits and seams

Watching, watching you never know

In never ending woe

She knows all your secrets and deepest fears

For example, that son of Mars is afraid of fire

His life is on a wire.

Now Leo, where should I begin?

He likes to play with fire, is that a sin?

Jason, can he be trusted?

Has his friendship with the Romans just "rusted"?

Or will he have to pick?

Oh Piper, beauty can only get you so far with Mr. Grace

You need to pick up your pace

or you just might find yourself in the dust.

Daughter of Pluto, you've come far I admire that

But one day you'll expire once again and all secrets will be spilled

I'm thrilled to have met you Ms. Chase

You can't hide everything behind those stormy eyes on your pretty little face

I have news for you, no matter how high you build something it will always fall

Percy Jackson, the Savior of Olympus, the hero of us all

Defeater of Kronos, my son

But you know by now little hero this battle can't be won

For I am Gaea Mother Earth, Creator of you all, I'll be the last enemy you ever meet

As soon as you know it you'll be dead at my feet

Blood trickling awakening me

Don't you see?

It's you against the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ First of all thank you for all the amazing reviews, all though today I might've accidentally deleted a review and I'm TERRIBLY sorry for that ! Well anyway, someone told me in a review to do a Chaos poem so hear it is !**

Universe, void, they call me that in lore

but truly I am so much more

Often ignored, you get used to it

It only hurts for a tiny bit

Then you start plotting revenge

And everything falls into place

Kronos was just distraction, Gaea a mere pawn

Soon they all will be gone

And in their place I will rise

And see to their demise

Pushed aside, called a fake

They never believed I'd truly wake

Forgotten by the gods

I will rule against the odds

For I am Chaos

Long may I survive and rein

In a world of me and pain

**AN/ Did you like-y ? If you do, please review !**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE !

**AN/ Sorry this is not another poem, I just wanted to give a huge thanks to **_**The Goddess of Myths**_** for the amazing review and support, it really means a lot. Also I will try to update whenever someone gives me an idea or I have one myself. As soon as I finish the poems I try to update in the same night, but I do have lots of homework and there's only 2 computers in my house and there's 5 of us so sometimes it's really hard to update, especially with little siblings. If you were wondering this story will have at least 5 chapters and can go up to as many as you guys want. If you have any questions or comments please feel free to PM me or ask me in a review. All flames will appreciated and givin to Leo ****. Just remember I'm counting on you guys too, there is no writer without the fans, right ? **


	4. Chapter 4: Hellhound

**A/N: Hi I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while my sisters have held the computer captive for quite a while. So this next poem is a little darker then my usual stuff, so be warned. It starts off in one person's POV and then switches to the next. Hope you like today's monster is a Hellhound.**

Hellhound

Creatures of darkness, under your bed

Slowly creeping inside your head

The cause of nightmares of all kinds

Images scarred into your mind

Running 'till you're out of breath

Running towards the Doors of Death,

who's gates are wide open.

Glowing eyes, signs of Hell

Nobody to hear your last yell

All is quiet in the night

but yet nothing is quite right

There's a bloody mass upon the floor,

breathing no more.

The deed has been done

Now it is time for you to run

Once again from your fears

as the figure draws near.

It sees you before you see it

before you can even take a hit

It has you pinned on the floor

as it gives a mighty roar.

Glowing eyes, signs of Hell

No one to hear your last yell

Now you're a bloody mass upon the floor

Just like your friend before

The Hellhound has struck again

**A/N: Well, wasn't that lovely. Just kidding. Anyway, this poem tells of two demigod friends out on a quest in the mortal world with a Hellhound on their trail, which leads to their untimely demises. Even though this poem ends (and begins) on a dark tone, it's still my favorite out of all the poems I've written. Make sure to check under your beds tonight little demigods, you never know what you'll find lurking in the shadows …**


	5. Chapter 5: Sirens

**A/N: Hello my **_**lovely**_** readers. So I was sitting here watching Iron Man (If you must know, I'm a HUGE superhero freak) and I thought, why don't I update my story. So here is the next part of my poem-story, today's chapter is Sirens. Also I would like to give a big virtual hug to **_**whovian-halfbloods **_**for the amazing review.**

Symphony of Death

Come my lovely sailors

as I sing a song to thee

Oh, what a wonderful song it truly is

with pain and misery

Come my lovely sailors

as I sing a song to you

A song about all things faulty

but filled to the brim with truth

Come my lovely sailors

as I sing a song for thou

A song that will tell of past thens

and potent nows

Come my lovely sailers,

come sing a song with me,

as I prove that mere mortals

do not have immortality.


End file.
